


Babysitting

by Staymona55



Series: <3 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: a prequel to unexpected wedding guestpeter is made to babysit reader when Jennifer Blake wants to sacrifice her





	Babysitting

You sat in the car nervous and scared. You hadn’t left beacon hills before not even for a holiday and now you were sat in the passenger seat with Derek hale driving you out of town and state for your own safety. Stiles sat in the back nervously. Sinking into the chair you closed your eyes thinking about how less then 3 hours ago life was normal the biggest problem you had was school tests.  
You had been sat in the library studying for your history exam when Scott and stiles came running in. They pulled you out your seat and took to Derek’s loft. Inside they told Derek how his girlfriend and our teacher Jennifer Blake was a person killing people she wasn’t really human but a darach.

After a little convincing he believed them and asked why you were there. You weren’t anything supernatural but had helped out the pack in the past, whether it was fixing you deep cuts that took the wolfs longer to heal or history on the town or mythological legends, Basically information, research, and the odd patch-up job. 

She’s on her list as sacrifices, Derek frowned then took out his phone leaving the room. “your a virgin aren’t you, I’m right” stiles quizzed you sat bright red refusing to answer his question, but he was right you were, books more then boys was your thing, to everyone surprise because everyone thought you were one of the prettier girls in the school. “Well whether you tell us or not your still a target” he finished as Derek walked back in. 

Okay, I can take her out of town and have someone protect her from Jennifer. Derek and the boys went home with you so you could get an overnight bag. You got your school books toiletry bag and some clothes leaving you absent stepmom a note saying you were with friends for the weekend. You gave Scott and stiles a hug “don’t worry y/n you’ll be safe and back soon” Scott promised.  
You got to a low key out of the way motel ‘THE LOST WOODS RESORT’ the name on the sign read. You felt lost in the middle of nowhere, the rooms where like log cabins set out far apart from each other. You walked into yours unlocking the door. Stiles followed you in while Derek waited outside. After a few minutes another car pulled outside, stiles looked out the window to see who had turned up. You weren’t curious until stiles started huffing and blowing “why has he brought him here” he shouted annoyed. 

You went to the window seeing Derek walking in with his uncle, Peter Hale. You and Peter didn’t the really know each other, you had seen him in the loft a few times but not spoken much. Derek was explaining the situation to an unhappy Peter, “and why do I have to babysit the boring pathetic girl, maybe she’d be better off dead” he moaned. You frowned your brows still picking up one of your books trying to act like you didn’t hear or wasn’t bothered by what he had said.  
Peter heard the sigh in y/n breath, out the corner of his eye he could see she was sad. Peter liked y/n see was one of the more intelligent members of the pack, even if she was only human. He also saw her as a distraction or a problem for any plans and plots he’d had. Y/n was smart enough to see his evil deeds and had almost caused one of his plots to fail a few months back.

Peter had been meeting with Kate argent in a plan to kill Scott, y/n had figured out that Kate was alive and she’d been hiding in the sewer plant. Peter had come across the little human her stubborn curiousness lead her to look for Kate alone when Peter found her. Being the great lair he was Peter told y/n he had followed her to the plant but Kate was there she should leave. She stood her ground with him “no I found this place I tracked Kate here I’m staying and finding her you can either help me or you can leave” she ordered the Wolf. They both searched not finding Kate but evidenced she’d been there. This was then Peter started to feel a slight attraction to her, her defiance, bravery, and stupidity.  
“because I’ve asked you too and if she dies Jennifer will have completed another section of her ritual becoming more powerful and harder to stop,” Derek said with a tone of authority. 

This pissed Peter off he hated the fact Derek had more power then he did. “and if I walk out leaving her here?” Peter asked sarcastically, Derek who had taken a few steps back as they spoke now laughed outside the doorway “stiles” was all he said when you saw him pull out a small leather pouch throwing its contents on the floor making a line of ash along the Doorway. “Well it looks like you can’t leave now,” Stiles said amused “mountain ash means you can’t escape see you in 3 days” he waved following Derek to the car. 

Peter looked and saw you reading and writing an essay, he walked to the small TV groaning in frustration that it wasn’t working. “they could have at least got us a decent place to stay” he moaned throwing him back on the sofa. You laughed a little not taking your eyes from the book in front of you. “I guess you find this funny, I’m stuck here” he snapped. “at least you don’t have some crazy bitch trying to kill you,” you say rolling your eyes. Peter laughed “actually more than once if you want to class Derek as a bitch,” he said making you laugh more. “so why are you on her hit list?” he asked. You blushed looking away from him. This made Peter chuckle “I’m guessing your not a guardian or a healer. I’ve never seen you fight to know if you pass as a warrior” he started teasing. You looked up at him annoyed “virgin sacrifice! Is that what you wanted to hear I’m a Virgin okay” you say annoyed with him trying to hide the embarrassment you felt. “you know you can easily change that y/n, if having sex stops her killing you why not just do it” he said, his voice gravely and suggestive. “your right I could do that, I’m just not doing it with you” you say back smirking.

You went back to your essay not wanting to carry on the conversation but you were still watching Peter every now and then. how he sat reading his own book. None of you had spoken in over half an hour, and you had gotten too lost in your work to pay attention to Peter. Peter, on the other hand, was paying attention to you, how couldn’t he. Your frustrated sighs filled the cabin as you flicked pages in books trying to find the information you needed. You buried your head face first into the pillow groaning loud, you’d forgotten a book you needed. You could picture it sat on your desk at home. 

You felt the side of the bed dip as Peter sat next to you. Lifting your head a little to look at him, “need help” he said looking over your books. You rolled your eyes even though he couldn’t see your face, “unless you have a book about the French revolution I’m screwed” you mumble into the pillow. Peter laughed “what was that?” he asked watching as you unwillingly pushed yourself back up into a sitting position. “I’ve left my book at home and can’t finish this work,” you say again. Peter doesn’t speak but looks at work and books spread in the bed. “I know about the French Revolution maybe I can help you finish this?” he offered. You looked at him confused, it wasn’t like Peter to offer to hell anyone and would he even know the right information you needed. You knew he was smart but you doubted he know the subject as detailed as you’d like for your essay. 

To your surprise Peter actually knew more than you originally gave him credit for, he also had added information you’d not read too. For the next hour, you both finished your essay feeling a lot more at ease in each others company. Peter started to fiddle and mess about with the television while you looked in the bags Derek had left to sort out food for you both. You were watching or more like perving at Peter while he worked, if there wasn’t an age gap and he wasn’t a complete sociopath or didn’t act like he hated you half of the time, you’d definitely try your luck with the oldest hale. He was smart, funny, strong, oozed power and dominance, not to mention how incredibly hot and sexy Peter is.  
Right now that sexiness you were looking at. 

Peter was stretched over the old bulky television set, your eyes grazed over his arms seeing his muscles flex under his short sleeved shirt. Next your gaze down his chest to his stomach, the way he was leaning his shirt bunched up showing off his abs. Bitting your lip, you imagined what he’d look without a shirt. Peter moved at little blocking your view but giving you an almost better one. You now had a full view of his ass, you made a noise somewhere in between a hum and a groan. Peter tilled his head “you say something?” he said as you turned away fast, back to your task of cooking. “no, I was admiring my handy work” you lied.  
Peter laughed knowing you’d just lied but didn’t say anything about it “oh yeah so what you cooking?” he said turning back to the television. “stake, chips and peas” you say putting the stake into the pan. “it will be ready soon." 

As you plated up your meals the sound from the TV filled the room Peter clapped his hand together proud of his work. You walked over to the couch giving Peter his plate "well done” you smile sitting next to him. You both eat the meal in silence when you had both finished Peter took the plate from you taking it to the little kitchen part of the cabins room. You looked at him confused, he must have sensed it because he turned you look at you. “You cooked, the least I can do is the dishes,” he said happily. You walked over to the counter picking up a towel, “you wash I’ll dry” you say back, Peter nods fulling the sink with hot soapy water. 

“that really was delicious, where did you learn to cook like that?” he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. You looked down at the plate in your hand and sighed. Peter noticed your change in body language, he frowned it wasn’t his intention to upset you. “I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t” Peter started but you cut him off “it’s not you,” you said taking a breath “my mother cooked all the time she taught me when I was little. My father is a soldier so when he remarried he went back to the army and my stepmother isn’t exactly there, she spends weeks away with her other family and we’ll I’ve just always looked after myself and cooked for myself had to learn fast” you tried to joke at the end realising how much of a loser you just have sounded. Peter smiled at you “well you’re a pretty good cook, I’ve not had a stake that good in a while” he said this time it’s sounded like nothing but the pure truth.

You smiled saying thanks back, but the thank you wasn’t just for the compliment on your food bit the fact Peter was the first person who hadn’t looked at you with pity in his eyes or gave you that sad 'I’m sorry’ thing everyone does. Then again it’s not like Peter to have empathy for others, maybe he just didn’t care. Either way, you were thankful. After cleaning up you went back to the bed, swapping your history books for your ap science work.  
Peter looked over at you “don’t you ever stop studying” he said pulling a face. Part of you agreed with him you had spent hours at it but what else was there to do. Peter walked over to you when you didn’t answer him and closed your book. “you have all weekend to do this, take a break, come and watch a movie with me” he said pointing to a shelf of old VHS videos, half of them older than you. 

You picked a movie and sat next to him as the titles started. As the movie went on you had unconsciously gotten closer to Peter, maybe it was his body heat in the cold cabin. Peter noticed you shiver, reaching over to get a blanket and putting it over you both, opening his arm for you to tuck yourself in. At first, you were hesitant but he smiled at you “I’m not going to bite” he joked. You nodded cuddling into the former alpha pulling the blanket to your chin. 

When the second movie ended Peter was about to ask if you wanted to choose another but saw you fast asleep in his lap. Peter took the chance to take in the moment, you looked peaceful and happy. He gently brushed your hair from your face, feeling the soft warm skin of your cheek. “if only things had been different, if we’d met before all the things I’ve done, maybe I could have had you, you could have been mine” he said wistfully. He sighed as he hooked one arm under your legs and another around your back lifting you. Peter placed you in the bed pulling the covers over you, “goodnight sweetheart” he smiled kissing the top of your head before turning off the television and making his own bed on the small sofa. 

You woke the next morning stretching in the bed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes you sat up looking around. “good morning” you heard from Peter in the kitchen. You got up to the smell of breakfast, looking closer you saw him at the stove. “you’ve got about ten minutes before it’s ready and there’s plenty of hot water too” he said pointing to the bathroom with his spatula. “thanks” you say still sounding groggy. Getting your bag you head to the bathroom for a shower and to get changed. Peter had made pancakes it was all set out ready for when you stepped out of the bathroom. Sitting to eat you smiled watching Peter make you both coffee, this certainly wasn’t the Peter you knew or the psychopath that had terrorised Beacon Hills. He was charming and caring, maybe because he knew was stuck there with you and it was better to get along than to fight for the whole weekend. Whatever it was, you liked it a lot, you were starting to like him a lot more than a guilty pleasure he already was in your eyes.

After breakfast, you started your work you didn’t do last night. Only you couldn’t focus, all you could think about was Peter. The feeling of being in his arms and the way his fingers rubs tiny circles on your shoulder and arms. The easiness of falling asleep in his lap lulled by the sound of his breathing as he played with your hair. That’s the first time you thought, Peter must have carried you to bed last night. You wouldn’t admit it but you were kind of disappointed waking up alone. Trying to push any thoughts or feelings of him aside you turned back to your books. 

Derek had called Peter telling him that they had lost Jennifer, He also believed that Jennifer knew where you were. After finding out you felt nervous and scared, trying to write down your notes, you couldn’t stop your hands from shaking. Peter sensed the change in the scent of your anxiety was making him nauseous. “hey she won’t hurt you! I promise” Peter said as he watched you stirring into space. The sound of his voice made you jump, dragging you away from your thoughts “what?” you asked it hearing him. Peter rolled his eyes as he pushed himself off the sofa, he walked to the bed moving your stuff. “I’m not going to let her touch you y/n,” he told you as he lofted out his hand to you. Unsure you took his hand as he pulled you off the bed “now why don’t we sit down and find a way to distract you from the crazy old witch” he said leading you to the sofa. 

Peter’s distraction of junk food and movies had slowly started working, You started to feel at ease. Halfway through the comedy, Peter had chosen one of the characters were kept awake by snoring, Peter looked at you “you snore like that” he teased. Your head whipped up at him frowning “I do not snore!” you snap back. Peter laughed more “what do you think kept me up all night” he smirked. You frowned more before poking him in the ribs, Peter jumped back a little raising his eyebrows “oh, you wanna play that game” his tone was friendly but still threatening. Before you could ask him what game, he turned and grabbed your sides poking and tickling you.

The squeal you gave was deafening with the mix of laughter from you both. You were begging Peter to stop, even though you didn’t really want to stop. “you started it sweetheart” he said not giving you a chance to move or breath as you continue to laugh and shriek. You looked at him with a smile before throwing all your body weight forward, pushing him back. Peter caught by surprise landed back in a sitting position with his back against the armrest. Taking the opportunity you straddled his lap going in for your own tickled attack. Your new position didn’t help you much now exposing your hips, sides, and ribs more for him to reach.

A brief pause in your tickle war, you looked into Peter’s ice blue eyes. You don’t know why but you moved closer kissing him. When your lips touched you felt Peter stiffen, pulling back at you stirred at him. He had a look of shock in his eyes, the loving look from before gone, replaced with an unreadable confusion. It had been less than ten seconds in reality but it felt like ten minutes to you. Peter hadn’t moved or said anything still looking at you, nerves and fear of rejection started to set in. You started to move from his lap “I’m sorry!” you started to say. 

Peter snapped out of his daze when he felt your weight shift, he grabbed your hips pulling you back to him. Losing up at his face again he smiled at you, not one of his smirks but a real smile. One of his hands left your waist cupping your cheek as he moved to kiss you. This time with passion and want, you feel his tongue lick along your lip. You parted your lips letting him explore your mouth with his tongue. Your hand gripped his hair as the kiss deepened, your hips rolled over his. You could feel a different part of Peter stiffen this time, the thought Peter was getting hard because of you turned you on more.  
Peter’s grip moved one arm snaked around your waist while the other held the back of your head. In one fast movement, Peter flipped you both over so you were now laying on the sofa. 

Peter kissed down your neck until he found that sweet spot that made you moan. Peter’s hands ran over your body as he committed all of you to memory. Your body tingled as he ran his hands under your top and over your bra. Peter’s lips returned to yours as his hands went back down your stomach to your shorts. You stopped when he opened the button, “Peter” you said. The sound of your voice made Peter jump up “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to take it that far I understand if you don’t want to” he said looking guilty. 

You stood up from the couch catching his hand, “I want too” you smiled leading him to the bed “I’m just a bit” you started to say but Peter cut you off “I know your nervous but I promise I’ll make sure your okay and it’s enjoyable and if you want to stop just say” he says. 

You nod yes and Peter works on removing your top and bra. “beautiful” you hear him mumble while he kissed down the valley of your breasts. His teeth scrapped and you nipple while he massaged the other, his eyes never leaving your face making sure you were comfortable and enjoying everything he was doing. He sat you down on the edge of the bed, pulling off his shirt. Your eyes drank in his body, but you didn’t get enough time to truly pay attention to each line of his muscles. Peter’s kisses you again gently nudging you to lay back. His lips worshipped your body as he moved lower. 

 

You moaned and gasped in anticipation as Peter pulled down your shorts and kissed his way up your legs. He smirked against your skin when you lifted your hips too him. Closing your eyes when you felt his tongue lick a stripe along your pussy, the feeling was strange at first you bit your lip not to giggle or squeal. Then his tongue circled and flicked over your clit giving you an overwhelming sense of pleasure. Peter continues to lick, suck and nibble your clit as his fingers enter you, giving a whole new feeling. You started to moan more as a knot started to form in your lower stomach. 

Peter could feel you clench around his fingers, his tongue left you but his fingers still brushed along your g-spot “come on sweetheart let go, cum for me” he said. Your eyes met, the look on his eyes the low lustful growl in his voice sent you over the edge. Peter’s tongue was all over you as you came helping you ride it out. He smiles as your body shook around him, the breathless moan of his name leaving your lips was the best sound he’d heard. When he got up he looked at you, your eyes were closed, hair messy, a look of bliss on your face. Peter had never seen you look so beautiful, naked and still coming down from the orgasm he’d give you. 

 

When you opened your eyes Peter had shredded himself of his clothes. Your eyes went wide at the size of the former alpha, fear started to creep in as you thought Peter is going to break you. “is this going to hurt?” you say shyly, still panting from your last orgasm. Peter settled himself inside your legs, kissing you along your neck to your lips. “I’ll keep it as painless as possible for you but we don’t have to carry on if you want to stop baby, don’t think you have to do this” he whispered in your ear. 

 

There was something about the way he said it made you feel he was telling the truth, that he’d be gentle and stop, that turned you on more. Your hips rolled against him, his hard length rubbing along your pussy making wither under him. “no I want this” you say. Peter smirked and growled grabbing your thighs, lifting them around him. You could feel his tip at your entrance but he hadn’t tried pushing himself in yet. He looked you in the eyes “you definitely want this” he asked, You nodded. “I want you, Peter, too, please,” you said not caring how needy you sounded. Peter’s lips came to yours again in a fast and frenzied kiss as he started to slowly push into you. You felt him stretch your walls a burning dull pain started as he went deeper into you, his kisses and the way he played with your clit, the pleasure was the only real thing you were feeling. When your hips met he stopped moving, letting you adjust to his size. 

 

You whined when he stopped playing with your clit, his hands holding yours above your head. His lips went to your neck finding the sweet spot to make you moan. He started to pull out till just his tip was left then slowly trusted back in. You imagined it to be a lot more painful then the delightful feeling Peter was giving you. As you looked you could see the black vans on his arms knowing it was a clear sign Peter was taking any pain you felt with it being yore first time.  
His voice snapped you from the thought “your so tight baby, you feel so good” he said as his thrusts became faster. Peter sat up on his knees lifting your legs higher, this new angle made his cock push and brush against stops you didn’t know existed. You wanted more as the knots of pressure built again inside you. 

A mix of “yes, more, oh God and Peter” was all you could say as Peter’s pace increases, you could feel his fingers digging into your hips knowing you’d have small bruises the next day. The grunts from him and the sheen of sweat making his muscles glisten was sexier than you could have imagined.  
You got closer to your climax your, walls tightening around him, his hand came back to tease your clit. “that’s it, baby, I wanna feel you cum on my cock” he said placings a sweet kiss on your lips. His dirty words were enough to make the pressure explode, you came screaming his name. Peter watched you without blinking not wanting to miss any of your reactions. His thrusts were sloppy and uneven, seconds after your climax died down Peter pulled out releasing his seed on your stomach, moaning your name. 

 

You were exhausted, a panting sticky mess when Peter got off the bed. You watched Peter go into the bathroom, laying your head back down catching your breath, closing your eyes not being able to his the doopy smile on your face. You didn’t notice him come back in until you felt a damp cloth touch your stomach. Peter smiled at you as he cleaned you up “here, drink this” he said handing you a bottle of water before bringing the cloth between your legs. “thanks” you say your voice rough and horse. He smiled kissing the top of your head when you finished your drink Peter picked up his v-neck placing it on you before pulling you close into his arms. You felt Peter’s fingers trace around your neck, looking up he had a look of satisfaction in his eyes. “what?” you ask, “my marks look good on you” he answers making you roll your eyes. Of course, Peter would leave a love bite, after all, he is part wolf, marking territory is in his nature. Peter cuddled you, the silence between you was comfortable letting you fall asleep in his arms. 

 

You woke with your back to peter his arm slung around your waist, keeping you close to him. After sneaking out of Peter’s grip careful not to wake him, you headed the bathroom. The ache between your legs made you smile reminding you of everything you and Peter had done, also making you want to do it again. Walking into the kitchen to get a drink, your happy thoughts were crushed when you felt someone grab you slamming you into the wall. You tried to scream but a hand when over your mouth muffling your sound. “thought you could hide from me, did you?” you heard Jennifer say. You screamed again into her hand this time with more fear. Her smug smile faded when she took in your appearance, still only wearing Peter’s shirt her frustration showed. “you little slut, you slept with someone, you’ve ruined everything” she shouted.

Peter woke to the sound of shouting coming from the kitchen. When he saw the bed empty next to him he jumped up knowing something was wrong. The shouting carried on and Peter knew the voice was Jennifer, she was screaming at y/n for losing her virginity, wreaking her plan how she needed a new sacrifice and wouldn’t find a suitable one in time. Peter continued to listen to Jennifer threaten to kill y/n for no longer being a virgin, for destroying the one shot she had to gain power. Peter was almost in her reach when Jennifer turned around.  
You feel to the floor as she let go of you, Peter was stood in his boxers, claws, and fangs out. “don’t you touch her” he growled running at her. You screamed as Jennifer sent Peter flying across the room, he landed on the old boxed tv. Peter got up you could see the blood running down his chest.

 

Everything happened so fast, Peter has managed to get a few shots in at Jennifer but with her powers and the knife in her hand, he was also getting a beating too. You needed to do something instead of cowering in the corner. You ran to your back finding a small branch (well more like a chunky stick) of mountain ash tree, with a point and cut into one side. You ran back to see Jennifer had her back to you, using as much strength as you could, you stabbed the branch into her back. Jennifer screamed throwing peter again only this time his head smacked the counter in the kitchen knocking him out cold. She turned to you laughing “that was your only chance, and that’s the best you do! foolish girl my turn” she smiled as she walked closer to you.

 

You didn’t know what to do, your heart felt like it was bearing out your chest. If Jennifer didn’t kill you a heart attack would. You went to run but her witchy power had you trapped, she came closer and you couldn’t take your eyes from her knife. “I’m going to enjoy this,” she said bringing the blade above her head, the sound of your screaming filled the cabin. Shutting your eyes you waited for the end to come, of the pain and death. You felt Jennifer being pulled away from you, opening your eyes you saw Peter, blood still dripping from his head and a look of anger you’d never seen before.

 

He looked at you, he didn’t just have his fangs and glowing eyes anymore. His whole face had changed into the monster Peter truly was. Stiles had told you about how Peter had changed at the temple when he tried to kill Scott. You’d never seen it but you knew this was what Stiles had told you about. You felt terrified looking at him and Peter could see the fear in your face. “turn away” was all he said, his voice didn’t even sound like him. Without being told twice you ducked down behind the counter, shutting your eyes and using your hands to cover your ears. It didn’t do anything to block out anything. You heard a loud thud and Jennifer scream, “I.. told… you.. not… to.. bloody… touch.. her” 

 

Peter’s words were slow and breathless. By the time he finished his sentence, Jennifer had stopped screaming. You looked round to see she’d stopped breathing too. Peter had used his claws to rip out her throat. There was blood everywhere, the walls sprayed, the floor a giant pool of it. In the middle was Peter still straddling your former teacher’s hips as her blood covered most of his torso and arms. The sound of your gasp made Peter look around, he saw you stirring at Jennifer’s body. You had tears running down your face and shaking like a leaf. Peter jumped up to comfort you “y/n,” he said, as you looked at him. Peter saw you go pale and your eyes glass over, just in time he held out his arms as you fainted into them.

 

Peter laid you in the bed closing the door over so you couldn’t see Jennifer when you woke. He then turned to clean himself and a put on clean clothes. You came back around quicker than Peter thought, he was still in the bathroom when he heard you scream his name. Throwing on a shirt he ran out to see you still in the bed, tears tuning down your face. Peter pulled you into his arms and lap trying to shush you, telling you it’s okay she can’t hurt you now. You gripped his shirt trying to use his heartbeat to calm your own. You don’t know how long you’d been sat there for but your tears had long stopped but trembling body slowly relaxing. 

 

Derek and stiles came bursting into the bedroom, making you jump. Peter held you tighter “it’s okay sweetheart it’s just Derek, you’re still safe” he whispered in your ear, his grip didn’t loosen until your breathing slowed. “what the hell happened?” Stiles said from the doorway looking at the body on the floor. “that bitch found us” Peter snapped. You flinched at her name but Peter’s hand rubbing your back eased you. “I think we should leave before someone comes by,” Derek said. Peter nodded telling stiles to grab your stuff “ready to go home y/n” he said worried you’d still not spoken since fainting.

 

You nodded as stiles and Derek set about packing up his jeep, Peter took the blanket from the bed wrapping it around you carrying your out the room “y/n close your eyes till we get outside” he asked. You did and buried your head into the crook of his neck. It took everyone ten minutes to be ready to go, you didn’t know what Derek had done but by the time he came out he looked at Peter and said everything was sorted. “okay put her in Roscoe and we’ll go” Stiles said opening the back of the jeep. You gripped Peter’s shoulders hard enough to make him hiss “c.. can I ride with Peter,” you asked your voice breaking. Peter smiled “of course you can sweetheart,” he said straightening up and walking to his car, leaving stiles and Derek confused.

 

The drive back was quiet and a bit uncomfortable not like the silent moments you’d had with Peter in the cabin all weekend. He reached his hand over putting it on your knee “your gonna be okay” he said smiling when you looked at him. You gave a weak smile back trying to think of how Peter had been before Jennifer showed up. You put your hand over him “I know and I’ve got you to protect me right?” you said leaving a question at the end. You didn’t really know what you were asking but the look on Peter’s face told you he did. Pulling the car over to the side of the road, Peter turned to face you cupping your cheeks so you look him in the eyes “I’ll always protect you if you want me” he said. You nodded smiling “I want you, Peter,” you said. With your words, his lips pressed against yours in a long slow loving kiss. When he pulled back he turned the engine back on to catch up with the others before they turned back looking for you. 

You moved closer to him leaning your head on his shoulder “when we get back and your feeling up to it, I wanna take you out” he said leaning down to kiss you on the head “are you asking me on a date Peter” you giggled never believing in a million years Peter would ask you out. He laughed with you “of course I am sweetheart is that a yes” he said back rising his eyebrows. You don’t answer only kissing the corner of his mouth not to distract him too much. It was amazing how Peter could make you forget half an hour ago you were traumatised and now flirting like nothing had happened. You feel asleep in Peter’s lap like you had the first night, happy to start a new relationship with your knight in wolfie armour.


End file.
